Chronal Hemochromia
Primarily caused by prenatal exposure to significant amounts of Chrono, Chronal Hemochromia is a condition in which an individual's blood will become infused with chrono, changing the color of the blood according to the kind of chrono produced. Those who suffer from Chronal Hemochromia universally develop spellcasting powers, as the chrono their body naturally generates must be released from time to time to prevent a fatal overdose. Race Template Any animalian race native to the Cordens system may become hemochromic. Size, speed, abilities, and class do not change, but the character gains the Aberration type instead of whichever types they may have had before. Hemochromia must be applied at character creation, as the circumstances required to make an extant individual hemochromic are so incredibly unlikely as to be considered impossible. Prerequisites Must not be a Human, Many Mind, Kridhul, Mrazrak, or Jhevut-el. Must be a class that uses spells or some other form of magic. Classes that eventually gain spellcasting or magic but lack it at level 1 are elligible at the DM's discretion. Chromatic Wound Hemochromia, the most noticeable effect of the affliction that bears its name, refers to the color of an individual's blood. Hemochromic individuals are uniquely gifted in a school of magic that relates to the color of their blood, itself a product of the chrono their body produces: Red for Evocation, Orange for Transmutation, Yellow for Conjuration, Green for Enchantment, Blue for Illusion, Indigo for Abjuration, Violet for Divination, and White for Necromancy. A Hemochromic individual increases the DC for spells of their school by up to 1/2 their casting level, but takes a penalty to saving throws against spells of this school equal to 1/3 their level. Aching Blood Hemochromic individuals must use their magic regularly to avoid potentially overdosing on their naturally produced chrono. Someone with Hemochromia is compelled to use magic on a daily basis, or suffer from gradually-increasing and debilitating effects that can eventually lead to death. Marrow Casting When a Hemochromic individual gains the ability to cast from a new spell level, they learn one extra spell of that level that corresponds to the color of chrono their body produces from their spell list. In addition, Hemochromic individiuals gain an additional spell per day for each spell level that they can cast. Prepared casters may cast this bonus spell without preparing it beforehand, but use up two spell slots in the process. In the event the Hemochromic individual's class does not gain any spells that match their chrono type for a given spell level, the individual instead draws their bonus spell from the Wizard Spell List. Arcane Misery Due to the sheer amount of magic a Hemochromic individual radiates, certain spells are rendered less effective when nearby. When casting a spell such as Detect Evil or Know Direction within 20 feet of a Hemochromic individual, the caster must pass a Spellcraft check to learn anything useful from the spell. Attempting to cast a Detect spell on a Hemochromic individual or belongings they've held in the last 24 hours also requires a successful Spellcraft check. Consumptive Spells Due to the very nature of Hemochromia, incompetence can be as deadly as not using the gift at all. When a Hemochromic individual attempts a spell and fails to affect any target with it, they take damage equal to twice the spell's level (minimum 1). Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Terms